


Common Man

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief peek inside Det. Fusco's head.  I'm working under the premise that Mr. F is a divorced dad.  We've not gotten much of his backstory but so far there's been no wife seen (or heard via cellphone). Rated T for safety due to slight swear at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Man

The Common Man  
Fusco: taking stock  
Rating: T for safety

Notes: I was thinking about our good detective Fusco this morning and wanted to get inside his head a bit. I pictured him waiting in line at the hot dog cart and where his thoughts would wander.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_God, my ulcer's killing me._

_Trying to play by the rules again is harder than being on the take ever was. Sure, I wasn't getting rich by it, but life was simple. I did what I was told and I got my cut. Not six-figures or anything but it paid for my kid's hockey lessons...let me take him to Disney World last year and for the first time in my life I have a savings account. The 'straight and narrow' thing will eat that up soon. At least Medusa is married again, so I'll get to keep what used to go to alimony._

_That's all done now thanks to the Grim Reaper. And yeah, he's that creepy. I'm not a crap ass cop...I ain't no Sherlock Holmes but I know how to investigate and it's hard to get the jump on me. Carter's 'Suit' does it all the time. I mean, geez I can't even get lunch without looking over my shoulder to see if he'll show up wanting something. Him or that pipsqueak with the glasses. Arrogant son-of-a-bitch. Him I could snap like a toothpick, at least if 'our mutual friend' wasn't around. I get the feeling Mr. Lethal would object and for more than business reasons._

_Transferring to Homicide wasn't as tough as I thought it would be, in spite of the 'circumstances'. Carter was a surprise. She's a good cop, for a broad. She's got good instincts and let's face it...right now she's about the only person in my life, other than my kid, that's not treating me like garbage or an errand boy...or trying to get me killed. I meant it when I told her I had her back. At least now I don't feel like I'm walking around with a bull's-eye between my shoulder blades. It figures the only time the cartel comes lookin' for me personally is **after** I've gone straight._

_Now, if 'Suit and Squirt' would just leave me alone for awhile I could catch my breath. Maybe me and the boy should go fishing this year...get a place out in the Adirondacks, rent a cabin while I still got the money to do it and just get away from-_

"Hello Lionel..."

_Ah Christ..._


End file.
